Verlust
by YuryJulian
Summary: s sind die ersten Stunden, nachdem Dr. Wolenczak vom Verschwinden seines Sohnes erfährt und der Aussicht, dass dieser wahrscheinlich tot ist.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld. _

Rating: K+

Genre: Drama

Author: YuryJulian

**Verlust**

Fassungslos starrte der Wissenschaftler auf den dunklen Monitor des Vidphones. Er tat dies nun bereits seit über einer Stunde. Seit er diesen Anruf von einem unbekannten, sehr nüchtern wirkenden Mann von der UEO erhielt. An seiner Art, wie er ihm die Nachricht übermittelte, war ihm klar geworden, dass dieser tagtäglich damit zu tun hatte. Diese Floskeln von wegen, es täte ihm leid und er könne mitfühlen, wie Lawrence sich jetzt fühle, konnte er sich wahrlich sparen. Der Mann wusste gar nichts! Er würde erst wissen wie es war jemanden zu verlieren, wenn es ihn selbst traf.

"Wir müssen mit dem schlimmsten rechnen, auch dass Ihr Sohn wahrscheinlich tot ist." Dieser eine Satz hallte in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder. Es konnte einfach nicht sein! Alles wirkte so unwirklich, so unreal. Hätte er das Gespräch aufgezeichnet, würde er es sich mehrmals ansehen um die Schwere dieser Mitteilung zu begreifen.

Sein Sohn, sein Lucas... tot? Nein, das war nicht möglich. Nicht der blonde Teenager, der voller Energie durch das Haus lief und versuchte den ausbüchsenden Quoll wieder einzufangen. Nicht der liebevolle Junge, der er doch war, nein, ist! Es konnte nicht sein. Lucas würde ewig leben, länger als er. Niemand konnte es fertig bringen dieses Lachen zu zerstören, dass Lawrence nur zu bekannt war. Auch wenn er wenig Zeit mit seinem Kind hatte verbringen können, weil ihm seine Arbeit dazu die Zeit nicht ließ, es war in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, auf immer und ewig.

Das Klingeln des Vidphones ließ ihn aufschrecken. Mehrmals erklang der durchdringende Ton, ehe der Anrufer es aufgab. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit um sich mit Geschäften zu betätigen. Obwohl? Was wenn das die UEO war. Einfach um ihm zu sagen, dass alles nur ein Missverständnis war. Lucas sei zum entsprechenden Zeitpunkt gar nicht auf dem Boot gewesen und wartete nur darauf, von seinem Vater irgendwo abgeholt zu werden. Fast schon flehentlich sah der Wissenschaftler auf den Monitor und hoffte auf einen weiteren Anruf, doch er kam nicht.

Tausend Gedanken schoßen ihm durch den Kopf. Alles Erinnerungen an eine Person, die nur achtzehn Jahre alt werden durfte und nun tot sein sollte. Glückliche wie schwere Zeiten rasten vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei und er fühlte sich mit jeder Szene tiefer in ein unendlich schwarzes Loch fallen. Warum hatte er nie die Arbeit mal liegen lassen um mehr mit seinem Sohn zu unternehmen? Das wäre doch durchaus im Bereich des möglichen gewesen. Sie hätten soviel mehr voneinander haben können, hätte er sich nicht immer so stur auf seine Arbeit konzentriert. Wieso musste er ihn auch auf dieses verdammte U-Boot packen, wenn er sich doch in seiner Firma genauso gut hätte nützlich machen können?

Lawrence stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und begann sich die Haare zu raufen. Die tiefe Verzweiflung über den fast sicheren Verlust seines Sohnes drohte ihn innerlich aufzufressen. Ihm fehlte die Kraft zum weinen, dabei wünschte er es sich so sehr den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen und sich damit zu erleichtern, doch sie kamen nicht.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Schreibtisch und ging, wie als wäre er bereits auf dem Trauermarsch, durch das Arbeitszimmer, den Flur entlang und bog dann in den Korridor ab, der zu dem Zimmer seines Sohnes führte. Seine Hand ruhte mehrere Minuten auf der Türklinge ehe er die Kraft aufbrachte sie hinunter zu drücken. Fast hegte er schon die Hoffnung seinen Jungen dort vorzufinden, wie er am Computer saß und gemeinsam mit seinen Onlinefreunden einige Spiele spielte. Oder vielleicht schlief er auch noch, weil er die ganze Nacht durchgespielt hatte. Doch nichts davon fand er vor. Das Zimmer des Teenagers war leer. Der Computer ausgeschaltet und das Bett ohne Bettbezüge nur mit einer Tagesdecke säuberlich abgedeckt.

Der Wissenschaftler trat in das Zimmer. Seine Hand streifte sehnsuchtsvoll über die Bücher des Regales. Auf dem Bett saßen einige Stofftiere, die Lucas über die Jahre hinweg angesammelt hatte und an welchen er besonders hing. Den grünen Teddybären nahm Lawrence nun in die Hände und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Er konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie er und Cynthia diesen Teddy damals gemeinsam gekauft hatten. Lucas war noch nicht auf der Welt gewesen und die werdenden Eltern klapperten stolz und mit Aufregung einen Spielwarenladen nach dem anderen ab. Sie wollten ihrem Kind das beste Elternhaus bieten, das es nur bekommen konnte und dann war es in einem halben Desaster geendet.

Sanft berührte er die Schnauze des Teddybären und fuhr über dessen Wange, wie als könne er damit seinen Sohn liebkosen. Sein Sohn, der mit seinem Teddy im Arm zu ihnen ins Schlafzimmer getapst kam, weil er nachts nicht schlafen konnte und meinte, es seien Schattenmonster in seinem Zimmer. Cynthia und Lawrence ließen ihn sehr oft bei sich im Bett schlafen. Lucas war meist kaum zwischen sie gekrabbelt als er auch schon einschlief. Manchmal klammerte er sich in der Nacht auch an einen Arm von seinen Eltern und kuschelte sich an diese. Lächelnd dachte Lawrence daran, wie er Lucas meist dann fester an sich heran zog und ihm mit seinem Körper versuchte eine vollkommene Geborgenheit zu geben. Den Schutz vor den bösen Schattenmonstern.

Auf dem Tisch lagen einige Briefe und zwei Blöcke. Der Wissenschaftler setzte den Teddy auf seinen Platz zurück und blätterte durch die Blöcke hindurch. Auf einigen Seiten waren dahingekritzelte Zeichnungen. Lucas musste sie angefertigt haben, als ihm langweilig war, oder er gerade telefonierte. Hier und da fanden sich aber auch Notizen und ein angefangener Brief an seine Mutter. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihn fertig schreiben, wenn er das nächste mal kam.

Cynthia! Wusste sie ebenfalls bereits davon? Hatte die UEO sie auch informiert? Lawrence konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, von dem Mann etwas derartiges gehört zu haben. Im Moment war ihm nicht danach seine Ex-Frau anzurufen. Das musste warten. Erst war es wichtig selbst wieder die Fassung zu erlangen. Er fühlte sich wie ausgelaugt. Unfähig etwas zu tun. Ein Körper ohne Seele nur dazu da um zu funktionieren. Die Hoffnung Lucas doch wieder zu sehen war da, aber sie glimmte nur schwach in ihm. Wieso sie so klein war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Er wünschte es wäre anders, nur leider war es das nicht. Lucas hatte gerade einmal achtzehn Jahre gehabt und er hatte sie ihm genommen, indem er ihn auf dieses verfluchte Boot packte. Schon als das erste Boot sank, hätte er ihn von dort weg holen sollen. Seine Arbeit war getan, sein Projekt zerstört und damit eine Menge Zeit wieder da, die ihm vorher fehlte. Wieso hatte er es nur nicht getan?

Je mehr sich Lawrence in solche Vorwürfe verwickelte umso verzweifelter wurde er. Sein Sohn würde niemals die Möglichkeit haben eigene Projekte ins Leben zu rufen und das obwohl er die geistigen Voraussetzungen dazu hatte. Er würde nicht heiraten, selbst Kinder bekommen können. Nicht mehr erleben wie sich die Welt in den kommenden Jahren entwickelte und alles nur, weil sein Vater fand, dass er auf einem U-Boot am besten aufgehoben wäre. Auf einem U-Boot, das letztendlich sein Todesurteil war.

Nun kamen die Tränen, erst stockend, doch dann immer schneller. In tiefer Verzweiflung brach Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak im Zimmer seines Sohnes zusammen, das dieser nie mehr wieder sehen würde, weil er seine Vaterpflichten zu lästig empfunden hatte. Eine Tat, die einem hoffnungsvollem jungen Menschen das Leben kostete...

ENDE

written 16.03.2006


End file.
